


Five things that keep Gibbs up at night

by Beckymonster



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymonster/pseuds/Beckymonster
Summary: An insight to what keeps Jethro Gibbs from the arms of Morpheus





	Five things that keep Gibbs up at night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Nakeshia for her assistance and cheerleading, which proved helpful in getting this finished and posted.  


* * *

1) _Coffee_  
Everyone who knows Gibbs knows about his coffee addiction. It’s legendary in the corridors of the Navy Yard and beyond. Most wonder how he sleeps with all that caffeine in his system. On the whole, he sleeps just fine when he’s tired, but sometimes he can’t even do that. On those nights he’ll go down to his basement and work on the boat. Might as well use all that excess energy constructively.

2) _Hot Cases_  
When they’ve got a hot one, he’s not alone in not sleeping. The rest of the team is usually awake too. Working their butts off trying to catch the break that will help them solve the case. He’ll tell the kids to grab an hour or two in the small hours but he’ll stay awake. Someone has to stand watch over them.

3) _Ghosts_  
Not real ones, obviously, just the memories of those he couldn’t help or save. The cases he couldn’t solve. The guys he served with who didn’t come home. Shannon, Kelly, Kate. All those he loved and lost, one way or another.

4) _The redhead with the Merc._  
Gibbs was never an officer, but he could be a gentleman when he put his mind to it. Despite being a bastard. So he didn’t divulge who she was and what happened between them. Mainly because it was nobody else’s damn business.

5) _Somebody on his team_  
He had his reasons for rule #12 when he made it. Jenny Shepard not only bruised his heart and his ego but broke his trust too. Which in his eyes was unforgivable. The two of them kept what happened between them, ensuring that it didn’t spill out over the team as a whole. Better for all that way.

Then *they* changed the rules on him, without so much as a by-your-leave. Gibbs had always known that they were beautiful, in body and soul, but he hadn’t expected to fall in love again. He was too old, too set in his ways, too much of a bastard, to be loved by anyone. They hadn’t seen that memo it seemed.

That they loved him, for all his virtues and faults, was something that Gibbs called blessings on their head for every day for the rest of his life.


End file.
